wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace
Ace (エース) is the Knight of Hearts and is Vivaldi's subordinate. He is usually seen wandering outside the castle due to his bad sense of direction. He is also one of Julius Monrey's few friends. Ace is a warden in Joker's Prison, although he dislikes this job and says that it gets in the way of the work that he does for Julius. Appearance Ace has tousled, light brown hair and red colored eyes and can almost always be seen sporting some kind of smile. His attire consists of a red trench coat, black shirt and black boots with gray accents along the coat and for his gloves. Buckles also adorn his arms and legs while his sword hilt and buttons are gold. On the occasions of meetings, he can also be seen sporting a red tie and white shirt instead of the black one. While working for Julius, he wears a light beige cloak that is usually stained with blood and a small mask that covers his eyes. Personality While Ace has a "bright and fresh personality," his darker side is revealed when the land moves to Clover and Julius is not present. Ace can be kind a warm one moment and then, without losing his smile, try to kill a person the next moment. He will even seriously threaten Alice/the heroine when he cares about her. Because of this he is described as a yandere. He is more insightful than he looks, and he enjoys twisting other people's words, particularly Peter's and Alice's. Despite how often he insults Peter and Vivaldi, he never loses his polite tone and manner of speech, always remaining respectful even when what he says is rude. Ace enjoys fighting and likes to provoke other people to fight him, especially Peter and Gray; he always calls this "training." even when fighting the bloody twins he also calls it training. There is only one time that he does not smile, and that is when Alice is in serious danger. He is really scary without that smile. Background Originally, Ace was a "role holder without a role." Julius took him in before he became the Clockmaker and raised him, the two getting along very well. Ace chose to spend work time in adult form even though he was a child, desiring to be stronger and protect Julius. Even so Julius was killed, and Ace, after killing the Executioner who came for Julius's clock, made a deal with Joker to become the Executioner in the place of the previous, provided Julius become the Clockmaker. Thus their roles were gained. Joker agreed, on the condition that Ace's first kill as the Executioner be Julius, which Ace agreed to. He killed a different Julius in front of his younger self, provoking his younger self to become stronger and starting a paradox of a chain reaction. Ace the child does not know about this, even when Julius the Clockmaker caring for him does. Because Julius wanted to put off the inevitable of young Ace finding out about this for as long as possible, he threw Ace out and made him find another place of residence, though Ace kept returning even so. Plot ''Heart no Kuni no Alice'' / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Alice meets Ace for the first time in the garden of the Castle of Hearts after seeing Peter. Ace is lost and Alice offers to help him get through the maze to the Castle. (See Ace Route...) ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' After the move, Ace continues to live at the Castle of Hearts with Vivaldi and Peter. At first it seems like he is taking the move in stride like everyone else. However, Alice discovers that like her, Ace misses the people (or person) left behind in the move. With Julius gone, Alice is the only one left to shoulder Ace's burdens. ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' He is a different Ace than the one Alice knows. He still has no sense of direction at all and hasn’t come back from a trip he took. He isn’t at all like a Knave of Hearts since he has the form of a child and is being looked after by Julius, but Alice could have sworn she saw his adult form…? ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~'' ''Twin World'' Other Media Manga * Alice Love Fables ~Toy Box~/Renai Otogibanashi ~ToyBox~ ** In the Julius short story, Ace comes to Alice and Julius's rescue when they are attacked while out on a date. Later, in the Peter short story, he taunts Peter affectionately in an attempt to make him angry. * Ace of Hearts/Heart no Kishi ** This manga follows Ace's route. Alice travels with Ace as he constantly gets lost throughout the land of Clover. They constantly encounter other characters, such as Peter, Pierce and Gray, and Ace gets jealous of her kindness towards them. He assumes that Alice is only being kind towards him as well, admitting this when he professes his love to her. This angers and frustrates Alice because in reality she is in love with him. Ace finally overhears her telling Gray she is in love with him and they finally become a couple. Afterwards, he gets jealous when she won't stop talking about Julius, and threatens her, attempting to strangle her, before laughing and saying he was kidding. * Nightmare (manga) ** Ace tried to teach Nightmare how to use a sword, claiming he could not refuse a request from Alice. However, this plan failed miserably as the sword was too heavy for Nightmare to lift. He later attempted to teach Alice how to cook, but tricked her into drugging it and feeding it to Peter. * Love Labyrinth of Thorns/Koi Suru Ibara no Meikyuu ** Ace is a main character in this manga following Julius's route. He tries to get Alice and Julius together. After they get into a fight, he follows Alice and saves her life, claiming that if anything were to happen to her, Julius would be hurt. When Julius claims that Alice is none of his concern, Ace tries to kill her to prove him wrong. They engage on a quest to save Alice from a thorn-ridden castle, and Ace proceeds to merrily set off every single trap in the castle. He stays behind to deal with the mess he created and sends Julius ahead to save Alice. In the end, he claims he "won't get in the way, because he loves them both". * The Clockmaker's Story/Tokeiya ** This manga follows Julius's route. Ace plays the role of the supportive wingman. This manga is a good example of their friendship, as Julius even willingly comes to Ace to vent about his problems. Ace defends Julius from the various characters coming after him in response to his relationship with Alice, threatening to kill them should they even attempt to hurt Julius. * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~/Alice In The Country of Hearts: Wonderful Wonder World ** Ace first meets Alice while she's on her way to the castle and offers to guide her there, but gets them horridly lost and into a fight for wandering into enemy territory. He is very surprised at how everyone who meets Alice seems to change as they become attached to her. He constantly flirts with her, despite also saying that he doesn't care for her much and even attempting to use her as a bullet shield. He claims that he had hoped that by being around her, he would change like everyone else. Eventually he decides to try and kill her, but at the last minute decides that she is too interesting to kill, and seems to have grown fond of her company. * Circus and Liar's Game/Circus to Usotsuki Game * Cheshire Neko to Waltz/Cheshire Cat Waltz * Kishi no Kokoroe/Knight's Knowledge * Alice in Junk Box ~Dia~ * Alice in Junk Box/Junk Box Stories * Alice in the Country of Hearts Theatrical Anthology * Love is blind Novels * Mayoeru Koi no Bouken * Tokei Shikake no Kishi * Guardian Game Drama CD's * Drama & Comic CD ～Amusement Park→Castle～ * Drama & Comic CD ～Castle→Residence～ * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSP Drama CD * Clover no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition PSP Drama CD * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Pre-order Drama CD * Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Mirror World~ Pre-order Drama CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PS2 Drama CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice Radio & Drama Volume 1 * Joker no Kuni no Alice Drama & Comic CD Simultaneous Order Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSP Drama CD * Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Pre-order Drama CD * QuinRose MIX ~2008 May~ Daytime and Night Simultaneous Order Drama CD * Quinrose Simultaneous CD Order Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Animate PSP Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Animate PSVita Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition PSP Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSVita Drama CD * Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice Animate Drama CD * Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice Imagine WEB Drama CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~ Animate Drama CD * Honey Valentine Battle Drama CD * Gekijouban Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Gekijouban Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Pre-order Drama CD Character Songs * Eternal Alice ** Reminiscences ～Alt.Lyrics～ * Alice in deep forest ** Bubble Movie Ace first is introduced during the ballroom scene, where he kidnaps Alice for his own amusement in an attempt to rile up Peter, and a battle ensues, during which he accidentally drops Alice from a chandelier, which could've seriously injured her had she not been caught by Julius. Alice is later horrified when he reveals himself to be working for Joker, and approaches her covered in blood as she cowers; she was then saved by Blood Dupre. Musical * Ace has an ending in the original musical and the revival. On the revival DVD, Ace is the main ending. Trivia *Ace tries to avoid doing things that aren't "knight-like," which can result in him twisting words and ideas to suit his purposes if he wants to do something anyway. *Ace actually hates rabbits, except as meals; along those lines he very good at cooking, several types actually, as long it can be done outdoors. He's been shown to cook things over spits. *In a Clover chibi shot, its shown that Ace is actually good at memory games. *In Japanese, Ace refers to everyone with the polite honorific "san" except for originally two people: Alice and Julius. This appears to be due to a desire to keep everyone possible at a distance, for "san" implies some distance between people relationship-wise; it's unfortunate that this is lost in translation. *Ace likes to play dumb, especially if it gives him the opportunity to irritate Peter White or Vivaldi. Or if he doesn't want to answer Alice's questions. *Ace is one of the best fighters in Wonderland. The only one who can defeat him is Gray, but if Ace is feeling stable due to Julius' proximity, he will usually still win. *In the games, Ace rarely instigates any of the fights he is involved in, though he has no problems finishing them. He is the instigator in his spars with Gray. *Like Alice, Ace can hear the doors calling out to him. This signifies that he is truly lost. *Ace doesn't want to go through the doors because they might bring him to Julius. Quotes * (To Alice) "I don't want to hand you over to anyone. I want to monopolize you. Even if you die... I don't want anyone else to have you."''Heart no Kuni no Alice: Ace B Ball Event * (To Alice) "As a knight, I can't refuse an invitation fro a lady like you."Clover no Kuni no Alice: Ace of Hearts manga * "Life is about the journey-not the destination." * (After swearing at Pierce) "Oops. That wasn't a knight-like thing to say." * (To Alice) "You're always so nice, Alice. So someone like me can take advantage of you." * (To Alice) "You'd have to be the nicest girl in the world to stay with someone like me." * (To Alice) "I'm disgusted by anything that can't be replaced." * (To Alice, with his hand around her throat) "Hey, Alice. When you're scared, your pretty little heart really starts to pound. Don't you think that's kinda hot?" * (To Alice) "I like it when you get depressed or worried because of me. I don't mind being lost if you're here with me." * "Getting a guide would make things too easy. That's no fun. I like to learn a thing or two on my life journeys."''Heart no Kuni no Alice: The Clockmaker's Story manga'' * (To Julius) "Take it from me. Sometimes, it feels good to be the idiot that fights back." * (To Julius) "Alice's home is something she gets to choose for herself."Heart no Kuni no Alice: Love Labyrinth of Thorns manga * (To Nightmare, regarding Alice and Julius) "I love them both. I won't get in the way." * (To Alice and Julius, who realized he was watching them) "Aw, you're stopping? I was thinking of joining in if you went any further. Oh well." * (About Julius) "Even among the ones with duties, I like him a lot."Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World manga * (To Alice about having duties) "I want to be free, though. Which makes me despise my duties... and clocks." * (To Peter about Alice) "I don't like her all that much. But that doesn't mean I'm not interested. Okay? So you have to share." * (To Peter) "I already have a habit of taking things by force." * (To Alice about Peter) "He's honest and driven, so he doesn't get caught up in a lot of moral gray areas. I envy him in that." * (To Alice) "If I took off my clothes, could you leave? Maybe I'd try to stop you. Maybe I don't want you to go. Maybe I love you, Alice." * (To Alice) "I envy you. I want to be an outsider." * (To Alice) "If I stay with you, maybe I can change." * (Regarding Julius's fondness of Alice) "I'm so jealous... I think I might kill you." * (After murdering his attackers in front of Alice) "Your sweet sentiments might just get you killed in this world, my dear Alice." * "Peter must really hate my guts. It's a shame-I don't hate the guy personally." * (Threateningly) "Right. She should be more careful. Because everyone loves precious Alice, right?" * (To Boris) "She's an outsider. She's entitled to her opinion, but it won't change this place. It is what it is. And it's not about to change just because she showed up." * "Everyone keeps fussing over her. It's... interesting. In fact, it's so interesting... it gives me an idea. I'll kill Alice. Then we'll see what happens next." * (To Boris) "She'll cry if you kill me. But if you don't kill me, I could kill her. This is like one of your riddles, cat. How can you save the girl? Let me break her heart... or let me break her neck..." * (To Boris) "Don't be naive. Now you and alice are pissing me off." * (To Alice) "I thought I could change if I stayed with you too. But I haven't changed. And now I feel more lost than ever." * (When Alice refused a drink) "But... booze is life, Alice!" References Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Ace